danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
בית המדרש לרבנים באיטליה
COLLEGIO RABBINICO ITALIANO , Italian rabbinical college, the first modern institution of its kind, inaugurated in 1829 at Padua under the name Istituto Convitto Rabbinico through the efforts of I.S. Reggio and under the direction of L. Della Torre and S.D. Luzzatto. Among its alumni were L. Cantoni, S. Gentilomo, A. Lattes, E. Lolli, F. Luzzatto, A. Mainster, and M. Mortara. After Luzzatto and Della Torre's deaths, the institute underwent a series of crises and closed in 1871. It was reopened in Rome under its above name in 1887 and was directed by M.M. Ehrenreich. In 1899, after a period of suspended activity, it was moved to Florence under המקור בית המדרש לרבנים באיטליה עוסק בהכשרת רבנים ומורים של מקצועות היהדות. בתפקיד זה הוו אחראי להפצת . התרבות היהודית המסורתית באיטליה. המכון מקיים פעילות מסורתית של בית המדרש ויחד עימו פועלים מוסדות נוספים. אלו הם מרכיבי הפעילות: # בית המדרש לרבנים - מכשיר רבנים לקהילות יהודיות איטלקית והיא מוכרת על ידי המדינה. # סימינר למורים על-שם Davide Almagià- מכון להכשרת מורים בבתי ספר יהודיי # מרכז ללימוד יהדות במסגרת לימודים אקדמאיים לתואר ראשון - מוכר על-ידי המדינה בית הספר הרבני מחולק לשתי מנות עיקריות: קורס ב "בינוני" כמובן ו "יותר." "הממוצע" הנוכחית יש משך זמן של שמונה שנים, שבו היא בדרך כלל לתקופה של בית הספר התיכון בית ספר תיכון. . בתום תקופה זו מלווה את הכותרת של "משכיל" (המונח המסורתי של בתי ספר הרבני המקבילה האיטלקית כדי "לקרוא", בעצם תעודת בגרות). "משכיל" כנראה מתוך ידיעה מלאה של השפה עברית, המדוברת והכתובה, חייב להיות מסוגל לנווט את חלקה בהבנת המקרא, יש ניסיון של הספרות הפרשנית המסורתית, הוא פגש את אבני הדרך של ההיסטוריה היהודית מסות רבות למד המשנה דפי התלמוד, למד את הכללים העיקריים של שני הכרכים הראשונים של ה"ש ולחן ערוך "ועל החוק ומעמד אישי. "קורס מתקדם" הוא ארבע שנים, בעיקר בתחומים הטופס חז"ל, בזהירות, הולך וגובר בשנים האחרונות, התלמוד . אנו משלבים מחקרים מעמיקים ומאמרים בנושאים כגון פרשנות המקרא,, חשב, היסטוריה וספרות. . בסוף הקורס הבא, עם הבחינה הסופית (הכולל תגובות בכתב טקסים שאלות) ודיון של המחקר, את הכותרת של "החכם" (חכם). על פי חוקי האחרונה, התלמידים מתבקשים לשלב את לימודי המקומי עם תקופות בילה בחו"ל במוסדות הרבניים מוכר ויוקרתי. מידת הדין הרבני שהוציא איטלקית הרבני המכללה מוכרת על ידי המדינה האיטלקית (סעיף 13 לחוק n.101 8/3/89). מתוך אתר הבית http://moked.it/collegiorabbinico/ אקטואליה כל כינוס של ארגון הקהילות האיטלקיות Ucei חוזרת על עצמה ה"מנטרה" - הקביעה שקולג' הרבנים, שבסיסו ברומא, נועד רק להכשיר רבנים לעיר הבירה. אולי אם אתם מעוניינים המכללה לא רק בקונגרס ולא רק כאשר הקהילה היא נואשת רב, זה יראה יש רוחב גדול של החזון וחשבתי בפרספקטיבה ארוכה. אבל האם זה באמת נכון כי הרבנים היו בוגרי המכללה הרבני ברומא על פי רוב? כסטודנט של המכללה למשך כל החיים, פרופסור במשך עשרים שנה רכז במשך שנתיים, בניהולו של הרב ריקרדו די סגני, אני יכול לספק ממקור ראשון, לא מבוסס על שמועות, על שלמד במכללה, אשר מלמד אותך, שסיימו את לימודיהם ולאן הוא הלך אחרי סיום הלימודים. מהו מכללת וכיצד הוא מובנה הוא לא תעלומה כל, ואני דיברנו על בראיון שפורסם בגיליון אוגוסט של דפים היהודית. לגבי גורלו של בוגרי המכללה, מוגבל בשני העשורים האחרונים, הם שירתו בכיסא הרבני, ובחלק מהמקרים עדיין לכסות אותו, בישובים הבאים: ונציה, טריאסטה, פדובה, בולוניה, מילאנו אנקונה. הבוגרים עם התואר של הרב גדל מאז 1990, ארבעה רבנים עברו לקהילות אחרות, חמישה היו ברומא (בדיוק כמו שלושה עובדים של הקהילה), ואחד עשה עלייה. כפי שאתה יכול לראות, זה לא נכון כי הרבנים שסיימו ברומא "הינם קניינה הבלעדי של הקהילה הרומית." בנוסף לרבנים, מכללת סיפק בקביעות בשנים האחרונות, תלמידים וסטודנטים צעירים כמו chazanim עבור chaghim, לנהל את הקהילות תרבותית חברתית של''' פיזה, סיינה, פירנצה, אנקונה ומילאנו'. מועצת המנהלים יהיו מוכנים לשלוח את תלמידיהם ביישובים אחרים, אך לעיתים קרובות גילה עניין מועט או לא ביוזמה. בפנותו אל ההווה, המכללה היא חווה תקופה של התרוממות רוח, עם כיתות מלאות יותר מ 100 מבקרים, מגיל בית הספר ועד לבגרות. 'הקורס העליון, המאפשר את השגת התואר גדול של הרב, יש 6 חברים (כולל אחד בישיבה בארץ), מספר כי לא נצפתה במשך שנים'''. רוב התלמידים האלה (כבר ברשותו של תואר "משכיל") מתכוונים להמשיך את הקריירה הרבנית של הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה. הסיכויים כל כך מעודדת. נותר הרבה לעשות, כמובן. זה אמור למשוך מספר גדול יותר של תלמידים, הגדלת היצע איכות ההוראה, בעיקר בכיתות הנמוכות של בית הספר התיכון בית ספר תיכון, אתה צריך להגדיל את מספר מי להרגיש משיכה ידי הקריירה הרבנית, וזאת גם קהילות ומשפחות בעצמם צריכים להתחייב. הדבר היחיד שאתה יכול לעשות זה לקבור את האיטלקי מתיבתא, העברת במקומות אחרים (כמו שנאמר) או להקטין את מחויבות תרבותית, כלכלית מוסדיים dell'Ucei. פחות האיחוד משקיעה המכללה, את הבעיות יותר נוכל בעתיד ליהדות כל איטלקית, ולהיפך. בן הוא במקום את פתיחת המכללות רבניים אחרים, כגון ציורי הספר-מרגוליס של טורינו, שם אנו קוראים על פתיחתו הקרובה, וחיזוק של המכללה במילאנו, אשר אינה מובנת מדוע עדיין לא יכולים לפעול באופן מלא. הרב ג 'אנפרנקו די סגני, רכז מכללת הדין הרבני איטלקית המקור: מוקד פורטל יהדות איטליה http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/101109/101109.html A ogni congresso dell’Ucei si ripete un “mantra” secondo cui il Collegio rabbinico italiano, con sede a Roma, serve solo per formare rabbini che resteranno nella capitale. Forse, se ci si interessasse del Collegio non solo in vista del congresso e non solo quando una Comunità è alla disperata ricerca di un rabbino, si mostrerebbe di avere una maggiore ampiezza di vedute e un pensiero a lunga prospettiva. Ma è proprio vero che i rabbini laureatisi al Collegio rabbinico sono rimasti per lo più a Roma? Come studente del Collegio da una vita, docente da vent’anni e coordinatore da due anni, sotto la direzione di rav Riccardo Di Segni, posso fornire notizie di prima mano, e non basate su voci incontrollate, riguardo a chi studia al Collegio, chi vi insegna, chi si è laureato e dove è andato dopo la laurea. Cosa sia il Collegio e come sia strutturato non è per niente un mistero, e ne ho parlato in una recente intervista pubblicata nel numero di agosto di Pagine ebraiche. Riguardo al destino dei laureati del Collegio, limitandoci agli ultimi vent’anni, essi hanno ricoperto la cattedra rabbinica, e in alcuni casi tuttora la ricoprono, nelle seguenti Comunità: Venezia, Trieste, Padova, Bologna, Milano e Ancona. Dei laureatisi con titolo di rabbino maggiore dal 1990 a oggi, quattro rabbini sono andati in altre Comunità, cinque sono rimasti a Roma (solo tre come dipendenti della Comunità), e uno ha fatto la aliyà. Come si vede, non è affatto vero che i rabbini laureatisi a Roma “sono un patrimonio esclusivo della Comunità romana”. Oltre ai rabbini, il Collegio ha fornito regolarmente, negli ultimi anni, giovani allievi e allieve come chazanim per i chaghim e per svolgere attività socio-culturali nelle Comunità di Pisa, Siena, Firenze, Ancona e Milano. Il Collegio sarebbe disponibile a mandare i propri allievi anche in altre Comunità, che però spesso hanno manifestato scarso o nullo interesse all’iniziativa. Passando al presente, il Collegio sta vivendo una fase di rigoglio, con classi piene e più di 100 frequentatori, dall’età scolastica fino a quella adulta. Il corso superiore, che abilita al conseguimento del titolo di rabbino maggiore, conta 6 iscritti (di cui uno in yeshiva in Israele), un numero che da anni non si vedeva. La maggior parte di questi allievi (già in possesso del titolo di maskil) hanno intenzione di intraprendere una carriera rabbinica nell’ambito delle Comunità ebraiche italiane. Le prospettive sono quindi incoraggianti. Molto resta ancora da fare, ovviamente. Bisognerebbe attirare un maggiore numero di allievi, aumentando l’offerta didattica e la qualità dell’insegnamento, soprattutto nelle prime classi della scuola media e del liceo; bisognerebbe aumentare il numero di coloro che si sentano attratti dalla carriera rabbinica, e su questo anche le Comunità e le stesse famiglie si dovrebbero impegnare. L’unica cosa che non si può fare è affossare il Collegio rabbinico italiano, dislocandolo altrove (come è stato detto) o diminuendo l’impegno culturale, economico e istituzionale dell’Ucei. Meno l'Unione investe nel collegio, più problemi ci saranno in futuro per tutto l'ebraismo italiano, e viceversa. Ben venga invece l’apertura di altri collegi rabbinici, come la Scuola Margulies-Disegni di Torino, di cui abbiamo letto l’imminente riapertura, e il rafforzamento del collegio di Milano, che è incomprensibile come mai ancora non possa operare a pieno titolo. rav Gianfranco Di Segni, Coordinatore del Collegio rabbinico italiano תולדות הקולג הרב הראשי של רומא ריקרדו די סגני הרב במקום חזרו על ההיסטוריה של איטליה מתיבתא לזכור את לידתו של פדובה בשנת 1829 תחת שלטן בית הבסבורג ולאחר מכן לעבור לרומא אחרי תקופה קצרה בפירנצה. הרב הדגיש את תשומת הלב המשך התמיכה למוסדות עבור המכון, שנולד כדי להיות רבנים אבל עכשיו מכסה מגוון רחב יותר של היצע תרבותי. נשיא הקרןbeni culturali ebraici in Italia למורשת התרבות היהודית באיטליה ( Onlus Giuseppe Fuà קידם את הקמתה של מדדי נזכר כי סקירה נוסדה בשנת 25, יש לטפל בהדרגה את בעיות היסוד של יהדות איטליה הן האזרחיות והדתיות. "עכשיו," אמר Fua "אינדקסים בניסיון שיטתי לאסוף כתבות מן המגזין ובנו נבנו גם כדי לאפשר את השימוש אלקטרוני באתר האינטרנט של האיגוד". המנהל הנוכחי professor Giacomo Saban של la Rassegna Mensile di Israel, רצו להדגיש את פסטיבל הסרטים הבינלאומי, אשר במשך השנים עסק בכל היבט של העולם חשבונו של בקשה של מוסד להזין את הנתונים JSTOR של המגזין ב שלה האתר עושה כתבות לחוקרים ברחבי העולם. לסיכום, לאחר התערבות של פרופסור Campelli, מנהל ראשון שבירך מורים ותלמידים אותו, ההיסטוריון אנה פואה החייתה את ההנחיות של המאמר להציג את המדדים של הבדיקה, המעיד על עצמו ביקורת הכביש מאיטלקית האמנציפציה ואת המחקר של שורשי התרבות היהודית. דניאל Ascarelli ]http://www.moked.it/unione_informa/101117/101117.html vneur[ Il rabbino capo di Roma rav Riccardo di Segni ha invece ripercorso la storia del Collegio rabbinico italiano ricordandone la nascita nella Padova asburgica del 1829 e il successivo spostamento a Roma dopo la breve parentesi fiorentina. Il rav ha rimarcato la continua attenzione e promozione delle Istituzioni per l’Istituto, che è nato per formare rabbini ma che ora copre una gamma più ampia di offerta culturale. Il presidente della Fondazione per i beni culturali ebraici in Italia Onlus Giuseppe Fuà ha promosso la redazione degli indici ha ricordato come la Rassegna, nata nel 25 ,abbia via via affrontato i problemi fondamentali dell’ebraismo italiano sia sul piano civile che religioso. “Ora” ha detto Fuà “ gli indici cercano di raccogliere in modo sistematico gli articoli della rivista e son stati realizzati in modo da permetterne anche la fruizione telematica sul sito dell’Unione”. Il professor Giacomo Saban, attuale direttore della Rassegna Mensile di Israel, ha voluto sottolineare l’internazionalità della Rassegna che nel corso degli anni si è occupata di ogni aspetto dell’ebraismo mondiale raccontando della richiesta della istituzione JSTOR di inserire il database della rivista nel proprio sito rendendo disponibili gli articoli a ricercatori di tutto il mondo. In conclusione, dopo l’intervento del professor Campelli, direttore del Corso di laurea che ha salutato docenti e studenti del Corso stesso, la storica Anna Foa ha riproposto le linee guida del saggio scritto per introdurre gli indici della Rassegna, indicando nella Rassegna stessa una via italiana all’emancipazione ebraica e allo studio delle proprie radici culturali. Daniele Ascarell הענקת תואר "משכיל" 300px|thumb|טקס הענקת התואר|ימין זה הזמן לבדוק את מכללת הרבני האיטלקית. זה רק לאחר סיום הפגישה בחינות הקיץ האחרון: תלמידים רבים וסטודנטים העליון לקורס באמצע, עברו בהצלחה את המבחנים בכתב ובעל פה של חומרים שונים (תורה, תנ"ך, תלמוד, הלכה, שפה יהודית, וכו '.) . תלמידים אחרים מתכוננים לקחת את המבחנים בישיבה שלו בספטמבר. ביום האחרון נערכה גם פגישה ארוכה של בדיקות עבור הענקת התואר משכיל אריאל די סגני, שהיה תלמידו של המכללה במשך שמונה שנים במהלך חטיבת הביניים ובית הספר התיכון. אריאל לאחר מכן למד שנה של ישיבה בירושלים למד שלוש שנים בישיבה יוניברסיטי בניו יורק, המשלב לימודי מתמטיקה מראש מהונדסים לאלה של מקצועות היהדות. בהנחיית מומחה של הרב אומברטו Piperno, שהיה גם ב YU, אריאל כבר מתכוננים הסיום של משכיל. לציין כי אלה שלוש שנים, בזכות הטכנולוגיה המודרנית, כמה בדיקות שנתיות שנערכו בזמן אמת על ידי חיבור אודיו וידאו סקייפ /, עם המושבעים ברומא המועמד בניו יורק. ב בחינות הגמר, המועמד היה ברור פיזית רומא נבדק על ידי ועדה, בראשותו של לי, הולחן על ידי הרב אליה Richetti, נשיא להרכיב רבני איטליה על מנהל זה אירוע של תראו הרבניים, הרב אלברטו Funaro, נציג המורים, הרב אריאל הרב אומברטו Piperno ודי פורטו. לאחר בדיקה, מצא את הכנה טובה במחקר ומובטח התנהלות חלקה של המועמד היהודי, זכה בתואר משכיל. ברכות רבות ואיחולי לאריאל ומשפחתו Un nuovo Maskil diplomato al Collegio rabbinico È tempo di esami al Collegio Rabbinico Italiano. È appena terminata la sessione estiva degli esami di fine anno: numerosi allievi e allieve, dal corso medio a quello superiore, hanno brillantemente superato le prove scritte e orali delle diverse materie (Torah, Tanakh, Talmud, Halakha, Lingua ebraica, ecc.). Altri studenti si preparano a sostenere le prove nella sessione di settembre. Nella giornata conclusiva si è anche tenuta una lunga sessione di esami per il conferimento del titolo di Maskil ad Ariel Di Segni, che è stato allievo del Collegio per otto anni durante la scuola media e il liceo. Dopo di ciò Ariel ha frequentato un anno di yeshiva a Gerusalemme e da tre anni studia alla Yeshiva University di New York, unendo gli studi di matematica e pre-ingegneria a quelli delle materie ebraiche. Sotto l’esperta guida di Rav Umberto Piperno, anche lui alla YU, Ariel si è preparato per il conseguimento del diploma di Maskil. Da rilevare che in questi tre anni, grazie alle moderne tecnologie, alcuni esami annuali si sono svolti in tempo reale tramite collegamento Skype video/audio, con la commissione esaminatrice a Roma e il candidato a New York. Negli esami finali il candidato era ovviamente presente fisicamente a Roma ed è stato esaminato da una commissione, da me presieduta, composta da Rav Elia Richetti, presidente dell’Assemble rabbinica italiana e in questa occasione delegato della Consulta rabbinica, Rav Alberto Funaro, rappresentante del collegio dei docenti, Rav Umberto Piperno e Rav Ariel Di Porto. Al termine dell’esame, constatata la buona preparazione negli studi ed accertata la regolare condotta ebraica del candidato, gli è stato conferito il titolo di Maskil. Congratulazioni vivissime ad Ariel e tanti auguri alla sua famiglia. Rav Riccardo Di Segni, Direttore del Collegio Rabbinico המקור:פורטיל יהודי איטליה 6 ביולי 2011] קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא קטגוריה:חיי הדת של יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:יהדות פדובה קטגוריה:יהדות פירנצה